Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package structure having rather thin overall thickness and manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices are frequently installed in a circuit board for improving electrical properties of the electronic devices, which is known as a system-in-package (SIP) structure. The SIP structure is referred to as a system integration package. Namely, the electronic devices are integrated into a single package in which passive devices, memories, electronic connectors, and other embedded devices are included. A variety of manufacturing methods can be applied to the SIP structure made of various materials. After the electronic devices are configured within the circuit board, conductive layers are stacked on the circuit board by applying a build-up method, so as to assemble the circuit board that has multiple layers.
Nevertheless, the SIP structure has a relatively complicated structure notwithstanding the fact that the SIP structure can effectively reduce package area and initially integrate the system. Moreover, in comparison with a single chip package, the SIP structure encounters more challenges with respect to its design for heat dissipation and maintenance of electrical reliability. Since the embedded devices are embedded in the multi-layer circuit board, the heat generated by the embedded devices is required to be dissipated out of the circuit board by means of a metal conductive layer and an insulating layer. As such, heat dissipation blocks are generally disposed on an outer circuit layer of a conventional package structure containing embedded devices. However, the disposition of heat dissipation blocks would increase the overall thickness of the package structure which deteriorates miniaturization of the package structure.